Shards of the Past
by Princess Sapphire928
Summary: The past is sometimes a very scary thing to talk about, and Team Prime, Team Jedi and certain Decpticons don't like to talk about it. With this story, you will learn why. Yes, this is related to 'More Than Meets the Eye'. Slight Optimus/Arcee, slight Optimus/Oc, Soundwave/Oc, slight Bumblebee/Oc, Megatron/Oc, and slight Oc/Oc.
1. Prologue

**Hello my dearest readers! If you have read the original version of In the Past, forget all about it. Consider this a fresh start to Alora and her family's past. After a long hiatus on my part, I have reread this story and the ught to myself, "Dear God I sucked, how did people ever follow this to the end?" So to make myself feel better, I decided to rewrite the story.**

 **I don't own Transformers Prime or Star Wars, I only own Aloria, Violet, Arkius, and Anakania. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

~Prologue~

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…_

Cybertron. It was a peaceful planet, ruled by two kingdoms. Iacon and Kaon. The kingdom of Iacon was ruled by a beautiful Queen and her siblings. Her name was Aloria, her siblings were Arkius and Anakania. The kingdom of Kaon was ruled by a Queen who's beauty matched Aloria's. Her name was Violet.

Both queens were greatly loved by their people, and all was well. Or at least that's how it had looked...

Orion Pax, Megatronus, Soundwave, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Starscream had the honor of being friends with the royal families.

Orion had met Aloria through Alpha Trion, and Violet had met Megatronus at the arena after he had won his match. The others met them later on through Orion and Megatronus.

The two queens barely spoke to each other before, but as they got closer to their friends, they got closer to each other as well.

So yes, things were peaceful at the moment, but in the back of Aloria's mind she could tell that it wouldn't always be that way.

* * *

One day, Megatronus and Violet approached Aloria with a plan to unite Cybertron for the greater good. Thrilled by the idea, Aloria quickly accepted, and soon had her siblings support as well as Orion's devotion. It would be the start of a new world, with no inequality!

Little did they know, Violet and Megatronus had their own plans...

* * *

 **Yeah, that's the end of the new prologue. I'm so sorry that it's short, but it's a prologue, and I'll be sure to make the other chapters longer. I'm trying guys. So, read and review, pm me with questions, and maybe even follow the story. I'll see you all next chapter! ~Sapphire**


	2. Call it a Crush

~Chapter One: Call it a Crush~

 _Queen Aloria Thetiskofia_

 _Age: 20 (Born April 29th)_

 _Known Family: Primus (Sire), Nia Thetiskofia (Adoptive Creator), Arkius Thetiskofia, and Anakania Thetiskofia_

 _Spouse: None_

 _History: Said to have been born from the core of Cybertron, and left on another planet, where she was raised by a group of peacekeepers known as the Jedi Order. Once old enough, Aloria returned to Cybertron and was crowned the Queen of Iacon at the age of 18._

Soundwave sighed silently as he closed the data file on the Jedi Queen of Iacon. It wasn't very useful, he knew all of this already, but he wanted to know more!

"You know you could just talk to her, Soundwave, my sister doesn't bite," Arkius said, crossing his arms. "Its better than sneaking around and looking at her personal files. I mean, yeah, I gave you the codes for them, but you won't get much out of it."

The silent mech just stared at the brunette before him.

This caused Arkius to smirk. "Not much of a talker are you?"

Soundwave stared at him for about five more minutes before turning and walking out.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Somewhere within the confines of Violets palace, this same conversation was going between Aloria, Violet, and Anakania.

"You know you could just go talk to him, Aloria, Soundwave doesn't bite," Violet sighed, picking imaginary lint off of her dress, and flipping a few locks of pitch black waves over her shoulder.

Aloria frowned. "I do not think I would get much out of him. We have only spoken a few times."

"We've all only spoken to him a few times, Lori," Anakania pointed out.

"But you know what I mean!"

Violet shook her head. "Why do you worry yourself with this? Just go talk to him! You have nothing stopping you!"

"Then what's your excuse, Violet?" Aloria glared.

"My excuse?"

"Yes. You know it's very obvious that you have taken a liking to Starscream." Aloria smirked.

Violets snow white skin suddenly turned a bright red as she blushed. "Sh-Shut up!"

Anakania started laughing. "Who knew Violet had a thing for mechs in heels!" That caused Aloria to go into a fit of laughter.

"I said shut up!" Violet yelled, throwing a pillow at each of them.

Aloria caught hers and offered a smile, deep blue eyes sparkling. "How about this? If you talk to Starscream, I'll talk to Soundwave."

Violet sat there in silence for a few moments as she considered her answer. "Deal."

Anakania pouted.

"What's your problem?" Violet asked.

"I wish I had someone to crush on."

Aloria shook her head. "You're fourteen, you have awhile to figure that out."

Violet nodded in agreement. "Having a crush isn't all it's cracked up to be. You'll understand when it happens to you."

"Yeah, I guess," Anakania sighed.

Aloria stood, and motioned for Anakania to stand as well. "Well, this was fun, Violet, we should do this again sometime."

Violet nodded and stood as well, going to walk the two out. "Yes, I suppose we should."

"I expect to hear how your conversation with Starscream goes," the auburn haired Queen grinned.

Violet smirked. "And I can't wait to hear of yours with Soundwave. Have a good night, Aloria, Anakania."

"You as well," the sisters chorused before walking out.

Violet closed the door and sighed, soon frowning and leaning against the door. "Of all people, why Soundwave? That just makes things complicated on my end!"

She closed her eyes in thought for a few moments before she pushed herself off of the door and began pacing the room. "If they fall in love..." Violet shook her head. "No, I can't let that happen, a relationship for anyone would only make things complicated."

Walking across the room, Violet sent out a message to Soundwave to tell him to ignore Aloria before she realized something... "Oh frag it all!"

She was falling for Starscream...

* * *

 **So, Screamer and Violet, huh? *cough* Explains Ivy's 'crush' *cough* and dear God, Soundwave and Aloria need to talk! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a review to tell mewhat you thought, or even PM me! See you guys next time!**


	3. Something's Up

**Look! Our first review!**

 **MsMatrix (Guest): A mech with heels for one, and a mech with no face for another... Well this can only end so well.**

 **Me: Tell me about it.**

 **If anyone is curious as to what I imagine certain characters and holograms looking similar to here's the list.**

 **Aloria: Anna O'bryne (more so when she's dressed as Christine from Love Never Dies)**

 **Violet: Angelina Jolie (just with purple eyes)**

 **Anakania: Amanda Seyfried**

 **Arkius: Robbie Amell**

 **Optimus: Hugh Jackman**

 **Ratchet: Patrick Dempsey (I couldn't help myself)**

 **Ironhide: Norman Reedus**

 **Soundwave: Gerard Butler**

 **Starscream: Tom Hiddleston**

 **Megatron: Maurice Benard (the mob look about him just fits Megsy in my mind)**

 **Alright, let's get a move on!**

* * *

~Chapter Two: Something's Up~

A half a year came and went, and Aloria and Soundwave had fallen in love, much to Violet's annoyance. It was all the rage throughout Cybertron. Queen Aloria took a gladiator from Kaon to be her sparkmate! What a story it made!

On the other end of the scale, Violet wound up facing her own feelings for Starscream. However, she made it very clear that she was not looking to bond just as Aloria had, and to her surprise, Starscream was alright with the idea. There was a reason behind it. Megatronus. Not that Violet would ever tell anyone this, but she found herself becoming more interested and impressed with him day by day. These feelings confused her greatly. Did she want Starscream, the intelligent, quick and cunning? Or did she want Megatronus, the strong, powerful, mastermind that was helping her achieve what she wanted? She didn't know.

Another thing that she didn't know was that Megatronus was impressed by the effort that Violet gave to get Aloria on their side. He was also impressed by her status. If he could romance her into making him her king, he would have enough power to set his beliefs in the right direction. So, he devised a plan…

* * *

One night Megatronus had been invited to a private session in Violet's palace.

"Megatronus, I am so glad you could come," Violet said as he entered her room.

"You wished to see me for something," Megatronus said, looking around the lavishly decorated bedroom. "I wouldn't dare hesitate to answer."

Violet grinned, rather pleased to hear a subject's loyalty. "Yes, well, I was thinking; since you are now leaving the gladiatorial arena to join the political, you may need to shorten your name."

This had spiked the gladiators interest. "And what do you recommend, your highness?"

" _Megatron_."

He smirked. Sometimes the queen was too simple for her own good, but he wasn't going to complain. "Perfect."

"Good," Violet nodded. "I shall inform the others of your new name. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

Megatron bowed. "Thank you, Queen Violet." With that, he turned and left.

* * *

Something wasn't right, and Soundwave could tell. There was some sort of uneasiness that just rolled off of Aloria in waves. Something definitely wasn't right. He just couldn't say what. That was, he couldn't until he saw some of his wife's maids as well as Anakania rushing towards her room, worried, he followed.

 _'Dear Primus…'_

If a Cybertronian could pale, Soundwave definitely did. The sight and sounds of Aloria retching as the maids tried to soothe her and clean up what was once the contents of Aloria's stomach almost made Soundwave himself retch. Honestly, he loved his wife, but sometimes, organics were gross.

Shaking his head, and turning away from the sight, Soundwave sent an urgent message to Ratchet.

The doctor showed up less than twenty minutes later, a very worried Orion Pax in tow. Ratchet made everyone leave the room as he went to check Aloria over.

Soundwave simply stared at the door to Aloria's room as he tried to drown out the worried ramblings that were being passed between Orion and Anakania, and the agitated sighs that Arkius let past his lips.

"Oh God, what if she's dying?"

"Organics can die from this!?"

"Oh for the love of-! Would you two please shut up! She's not dying!"

"How do you know!?"

"Because she's pregnant," Ratchet said from the doorway, looking straight at Soundwave.

The room went silent as everyone else turned their gaze to the silent mech, who was trying to figure out when the door opened.

"She's pregnant?" Orion asked softly.

Ratchet nodded and patted Soundwave's shoulder. "Congratulations, and all that. Make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous, and I'll be back soon for another check up."

Soundwave simply nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Aloria looked to him from where she lay on her bed, and began to sit up. "Soundwave…"

In a split second, he had transformed, activated his holoform, and gently pushed her back down onto the mattress. "No, no, you need to rest."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "A baby… Our very own child, can you believe it?"

He touched her hand, and offered her a smile. "A sparkling…"

"You and your proper terminology," she giggled, pulling him to lay with her. Aloria smiled and cuddled into his side.

Soundwave rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

Guess he knew what was wrong now…

* * *

 **Finally it's done! I know I've been MIA for awhile, and I'm sorry, there was a death in my family and I didn't take it very well. Anyways, looks like Aloria and Soundwave are gonna have a kid, and if you've read the original version of this story you may have an idea of how this goes. *smirk* Or it's gonna be completely different, you'll just have to read and find out! Leave a review if you liked it! Until next time!**


End file.
